ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva's Past Discovered
Using a shrink ray, Reia shrinks Silver to Ven's current size. Reia: Okay, dealing with Lady Tremaine's cat can be a bit rusty. Kiva: Yeah. Silver: Don't worry about us, Reia. We can get the final pearl out of that cat's paw. Ventus: Leave it to us. Reia: Okay, follow Gus and he'll lead you straight to the pearl. Kiva: Totally. Ventus: Alright, let's go. - While Silver and Ventus make their way downstairs, Reia has to talk to Kiva once again. Reia: That photo again.. Does it still bother you? Kiva: It's just that I miss my mom and dad since they died.. *tears coming out* Reia: I know this is a dangerous thing to do, but.. I have the power to enter people's hearts. What if I can connect a link to your parents? Kiva: But when people die, their hearts don't beat. Reia: True, but your DNA tells another story.. Kiva: Really? Reia: I think so. Just lie down on that bed, I'll handle the rest. Oh, and here's the hard part - Although if I made a connection to your parents, you can only hear them in this room. From the inside, it'll take a lot more work from me. Kiva: Okay, Reia. - Kiva lies down on Ella's bed and Reia prepares her powers. Reia: Want my advice before we get started? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Whenever you freak out, don't panic. Otherwise, you might wake up and we'll start over again. Also for extra support, Terra will help you and give his advice as well. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva falls asleep and Reia placed her hand on Kiva's heart, both glowing and Reia descends down into the abyss of light. On arrival, Reia found Kiva, as a child, and confronts her. Reia: Hello, there. Are you okay? Kiva: Yes. Reia: Good. I.. It's good to see you well. Do you know me? Kiva: Um.. No. Reia: *giggles* Sorry, that was a dumb thing to say.. I'm your friend, your guardian.. Kiva: My guardian angel? Reia: Yeah, something like that.. Where are your parents? I wish to speak to them. Kiva: Their over there... Reia: I see.. Kiva: My mom and dad are just napping. Reia: Okay, I understand. Kiva: Mommy, Daddy.. Someone's here to see you. - Both Kiva's parents revealed to Reia, which reminds her of her brother protecting her when she was young. Reia: Good evening. I understand this is your lovely daughter. ???: That's right. ???: Ain't she something? Reia: Oh, excuse me... My name is Reia. I was...here to... ???: Talk to us? Reia: Y--Yeah.. Something bad is happening here. Take Kiva and go far away from here. ???: Why? Reia: (Slow down, Reia.. You don't want to alter history, but you don't want to jump to conclusions either..) Sorry.. I was a bit hesitant. What are your names? ???: I'm Kyle. ???: And I'm Lisa. Reia: (Those two...really do made for each other.) I apologize for coming here so suddenly, but I was concern about your daughter's future. Kyle: Of course, she is going to make a great Keyblade Master like us. Reia: Wait a second.. Are two are---? No, I believe she will be the best wielder around. I'm..sure of it.. Lisa: Yep. - Suddenly, random knocks came by the front door. ???: Open up, fool!! Reia: Oh no.. They're here.. We have to get out of the house now! Kyle: Well then, you get our daughter to safety. Me and Lisa will hold him off. Reia: What!? No, I-- That will put both of you in danger! Lisa: Never mind us, just go!! - Suddenly, Reia remembered Sonja's advice when she rescued her. Sonja: Fight for what's right. You always does, with a sign of hope for those around you. - Reia nodded and stand ready to fight instead. Reia: It's not right for you to not say something for your daughter! Go, I'll cover you!! Kiva: But my Momma and Papa can handle the bad guys. Reia: But this.. This is different.. There's no time! - Both Kyle and Lisa stand ready ahead of her. Reia: Alright.. I see how this is.. - Reia carried Kiva and walked towards her parents. Reia: I'm sorry it has to be this way.. Please, say something to your daughter! Something with spirit, passion, anything! Kyle: Be careful Kiva. Lisa: No matter what happens, we will always be with you... Reia: Thank you..warriors of the Keyblade. Kyle: Now get going! - Reia ran off with Kiva out of the house while two shots are heard from inside. Reia: I'm..so sorry... I didn't realize...what was happening.. Kiva: *starts crying* Reia: Kiva, please.. We have to go. - Back at the Castle of Dreams, Terra came to the attic just in time. Terra: Is she okay? Reia: No...her fate is..getting worse.. Support her..hurry... - Terra holds Kiva's hand. Terra: Darkness always finds a way to a wounded heart. You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you even through the hardest of trials. - At a brief moment, Kiva calm herself down and, back in the dream world, the young Kiva begins to see her 'Guardian Angel' is still here. Reia: Kiva, listen to me.. You have to be strong. No matter how tough life gets, I know you can get through this. Kiva: I-I'll try.. - Suddenly, Reia sensed someone coming their way.. Reia: I need to take you somewhere safe. Kiva: Is it a bad guy? Reia: Yeah, we need to-- - Suddenly, a masked mercenary appeared before Reia. ???: Step away from the child. Reia: Hide, now. - Kiva hides behind a trash can and Reia confronts the mercenary. Reia: Give me your name and I'll give you mine! ???: *laughs* Why such a hurry? After the order of killing those worthless idiots, I wouldn't expect one survivor from the wreck.. Reia: You... You killed her--!? ???: It seems you want to die.. Very well. When the child grows up, I shall be waiting for the battle awaits. ...Starts with a Z. - The mercenary disappeared into the shadows. Reia: Stop!! - Suddenly, Reia turns around and sees Kiva came out of hiding. Kiva: Is it gone? Reia: Yeah.. He's gone.. (Now I know who the killer looks like... Starts with a Z.. I wonder.) Feels strange...knowing your name so sudden.. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: I know you have a strong spirit, Kiva. You're kind, honest and always point out the truth. That's why you're my best friend, Kiva. I can help you. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yes, I can. Kiva: Thank you. Reia: I know someone who will look after you. *raise her hand to Kiva* I can take you there. Kiva: Okay. - Reia takes Kiva, flew off the ground and flies towards Centarl Park Zoo. Suddenly, a sword beam tries to hit Reia, but she quickly dodged it and lands back on the ground. Reia: I know that attack.. Hide! - Kiva quickly hides and Sephiroth appear before Reia. Sephiroth: So the child does have a guardian, after all.. That's impressive. Reia: Sephiroth! Why are you here!? Sephiroth: I do not know how you know me, but what I want is the child. Step aside. Reia: Forget it! I'm the hope of all heroes, nightmare to evil.. I will not rest until the entire universe is at peace ONCE MORE!!! - Reia transformed into a Super Saiyan to battle Sephiroth. Sephiroth: I see.. So that's a Saiyan.. Let me see how strong you really are. - Both Reia and Sephiroth clashed in the streets. During the fight, Kiva was amazed to see her guardian fight for the first time. Kiva: Wow.. She's..fighting him... - Reia easily gets the upper hand and Sephiroth backs down. Sephiroth: I see.. You do have potential. Reia: That doesn't change anything! Sephiroth: Do what you will. That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out. - Sephiroth disappeared into the skies, Reia goes back to normal and Kiva came out of hiding, happy to see the fight. Reia: It's okay, come on out. Kiva: Thank you. - Kiva came out of hiding and stands beside Reia. Reia: (Oh no.. I may have overdone it a litlle...) Let me guess.. You saw me fight just now? Kiva: Yeah, you really are a guardian angel. Reia: *giggles* Come on, we're almost there. - The two make their way to Central Park Zoo. Reia: This is it.. Look for a penguin named Skipper. He can take good care of you. Kiva: Okay, thank you. Reia: Oh, almost forgot.. - Reia gave a letter to Kiva. Reia: Be sure Skipper gets this letter, okay? Kiva: Okay. Reia: See you soon. - Reia is about to take off, but Kiva stopped her. Kiva: You know, I miss my mom and dad.. Reia: I know you do.. You got to be brave. And, maybe someday, you will find me..my friend. You have the courage to stand up for yourself, and I deeply respected you for that. And someday, we'll stand side by side together. I promise. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva suddenly hugs Reia, begging her to stay. Kiva: Please stay.. Reia: I wish I could, but I can't. My friends are waiting for me. Kiva: Okay. You'll come back, right? Reia: I will...one day. - Reia took to the skies and returns back to the present time. But what happened to Ven and Silver during this time? The answer reveals at the next scene. Category:Scenes